jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo Wiki:Image Policy
This page outlines guidelines for Images on the wiki. ''' ---- General Rules '''Unless otherwise stated, guidelines will apply to all parts of the wiki, including the comments section. *All images on this wiki should be used for illustration purposes only. They should help depict information that would otherwise be normally difficult to describe using words alone. Images used for anything else can be considered going against copyright laws. *Any images that are found unsuitable or are not being used in any articles, user pages included, will be deleted. *Pornographic images or images with extensive inappropriate language are prohibited. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Filenames should be relevant to what the image depicts – Among other benefits, relevant and correct names improve search results. Where relevant, please also consider including the number of the chapter of the manga from which it is sourced (e.g. "[[:File:Heaven's door rohan kishibe c372.png|heaven's door rohan kishibe c372.png]]"). Long strings of numbers or letters are not desired. *Duplicates of images are not preferred. Users should check if the image already exists elsewhere and use that instead. *Users should follow the guidelines found throughout this page in order to upload images and avoid arguments. Adding Images to Articles Acceptable *Single cell or single pages from the manga. **Text/dialogue must be in raw/original Japanese. No Fan-translated text – If the raw manga is not available to you, delete or white-out any translated text. *Screenshots of a single frame from the anime (No subtitles) *Screen shots of a single scene from the games *Animations showing a single event from the anime, such as a single fighting move. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF or .PNG, this is standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. **'.PNG file extensions are preferred over .JPG file extensions.' Unacceptable *Fanart art of any form - from fan colour images to full character depictions. These are only allowed in User Pages and should cite the artist if possible. **'Note:' Fanart drawn by Araki, or fanart found in official publications do not apply. *Images unrelated to the article or the wikia *Images showing multiple pages from the manga. *Collages of multiple images from any source. *Animations showing more then one event e.g. showing a full fight scene between two characters. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. *Porn and nudity Licensing As an online encyclopedia dedicated to a serialized franchise, the wiki will have alot of uploaded images coming from various official sources. As such, a majority of the images will have copyrights belonging to Hirohiko Araki & Lucky Land Communications, Shueisha and anyone else who legally owns the material. Because of this, all images uploaded onto this site will need to be properly marked with proper license tags. Any user that fails to mark their images, may have their images marked for deletion. There are two ways to mark an image for Fair Use: *The easier option is when first uploading the image. When uploading, a pop up will appear asking you to choose a file to upload. After doing this, do not click Upload Photo or Add Photo. Instead, click More Options and you will be presented with a larger menu to rename your file and give it proper licensing. Drop down to the license menu and scroll and select the This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US Law. After doing this, you can finish by clicking Upload Photo or Add Photo. *To mark an image as fair use when it is already uploaded, go to the image's page by clicking on the image and then clicking it's filename. At the image file page, click the Edit button, click Source and insert into the field below. Then simply press Publish to finish. **'Note': For screenshots of Anime, OVAs, or Video Games, use the tag. Deletion *Images will be deleted if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page, but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. *Any user is welcome to add the tag to get an administrator's attention on an image. Site Navigation Category:JoJo Wiki Policy